


Somethin' Sweet

by evil_lyte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_lyte/pseuds/evil_lyte
Summary: Been meaning to write my OTP doing something sweet.





	Somethin' Sweet

Justice is hard. Justice is unforgiving. But right then, McCree was done-er than a Donner at their annual mid-winter barbecue, so Justice would also have to wait until McCree got some well-earned shut-eye. Their mission du jour, while successful, had not gone at all according to plan, so Jesse had improvised out of necessity, just like Venice. Jesse had earned some sleep, and he wasn’t going to wait until they got back to base to start. He tugged the brim of his hat over his face and fell asleep in short order.

Jesse dreamt of a tiny dog that liked to trip him running a figure eight around his ankles; making things difficult as he tried to walk around his dreamscape. “Well howdy lil’ buddy. Careful around here, ‘cuz there’s a storm coming this way.”

The bright blue electro-dog started barking, but the barking started to sound like someone talking. “I _am_ the storm, silly cowboy.”

Jesse huffed and stroked his beard thoughtfully, “This ain’t a Skyrim thing, is it? I feel like it might be, but I’m a little confused about why I’m dreaming about a talking dog.”

“Foolish mortal. I am a dragon, not a dog.”

“Huh, well shit, I guess it _is_ a Skyrim thing.” Jesse chuckled and sat on a weird little beanbag mushroom chair. The dragon-puppy just laughed and curled up on Jesse’s lap.

“Kinda weird that you can talk, and a little weirder that you sound like…”

“Sound like what?” The dragon-puppy’s body sparkled with amusement and his laughter surrounded Jesse, then multiplied as more and different voices joined up to amplify the critter’s voice. The dragon cuddled Jesse’s chin making him smile. Hell, he could even smell the stink of his own burnt hair. “You sound like Hanzo.”

“Got it in one. Nice job, buckaroo. Now wake up!” The dragon-puppy started licking McCree’s face and it tickled something fierce.

Jesse’s eyes cracked open and he discovered the source of the hair he was coughing out was a full-sized sleeping Hanzo looking adorable as fuck. Hanzo looked so peaceful on Jesse’s lap, and it was just so strange and sweet that he couldn’t help a soft chuckle. Jesse didn’t want to wake the sleeping dragon, but his bladder needed to be emptied.

“Hanzo,” Jesse said with a cough, “Wake up, beautiful. I need to get up.”

“mmupWhat? No. Justlemmesleep,” Hanzo murmured.

Jesse smelled the sake on Hanzo’s breath now and reconsidered his thought to kiss him awake. “Hanzo, sugar, I gotta get up.”

“No.” Hanzo said petulantly, shifting a little so he could look McCree in the eye.

Jesse chuckled. “Why?”

“Three reasons; I am tired, I am drunk, and you are comfortable.” Hanzo said, his voice husky with sleep.

            “Did you polish off _all_ the sake?”

            “Yes.”

            McCree couldn’t mask his disappointment, “Mind letting me up then, darlin’?”

Hanzo growled low when Jesse tried to adjust himself. “Cease your fidgeting, cowboy. I said you are comfortable.”

“I’d beg to differ, but I ain’t one fer beggin’,” Jesse said with a slight shrug. “My back teeth are floatin’, baby.”

“You should have gone before the Orca took off, then.”

“Aw, c’mon, Hanzo. Quit teasin’ me, please?”

“Alright. I apologize for causing you any discomfort. Though I found your style of begging suits you, my love.” Hanzo stood and offered Jesse a hand up, and Jesse accepted with a chuckle.

“That was manners, not begging, sweetheart.” Jesse grinned crookedly and winked at Hanzo as he closed the door to the bathroom.

“Unbelievable.” Hanzo said to himself with a shake of his head as he sat in his assigned seat, conveniently placed beside his boyfriend.

            “What’s got you smilin’?” McCree said returned to his seat about five minutes later, and Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

            “You, Jesse.”

            “’S that so?”

            “Am I that difficult to read?”

            “Naw, but I like to fish for your affection sometimes.”

            “Well, you caught me, so what will you do with me?”

            Jesse replied soft and low. “I wanna give you a kiss so powerful that you hold your breath in a bid to make time stop too, and in that moment, it will.”

            Hanzo cupped Jesse’s face, “Do it.”

            Jesse cupped Hanzo’s hand. “Not while you’re under the influence.”

            “That is one of many reasons that I fell for you.”

            Jesse’s heart skipped a little and he chuckled softly.“I love you, too, Hanzo,” and he kissed the top of Hanzo’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this story, but right now, this is enough.


End file.
